The purpose of this application is to request partial support of the travel expenses for invited speakers to the 42nd Gordon Research Conference on Cancer. The conference is entitled "Cancer-Genetics" and will take place August 12-17 at Salve-Regina College in Newport, Rhode Island. The Cancer Conference is the oldest of the Gordon Conferences and has played a unique role in providing a combination of topical research themes and clinical applications. The aim of the 1990 Conference is to consider the development of cancer as a genetically based disease. To this end, it has been organized around an opening lecture followed by none oral sessions and three poster sessions. The oral sessions have been arranged to provide consideration of the genetic aspects of tumor development the following order: 1) Advances in cytogenetic technology and tumor specific alterations; 2) genetics of predisposition to cancer; 3) genetics of tumor progression; 4) genetic mechanisms involved in tumor development; 5) cellular genetics of tumor suppression; 6) epigenetics and genome imprinting in tumorigenesis; 7) oncogenetics and development; 8) genetics of metastasis; and, 9) the clinical significance of genetics alterations in cancer diagnosis. We anticipate selection of about 130 scientists from universities, research institutes, industry and government for participation and each will be asked to present their work orally or in poster session format. We expect that the 1990 Gordon Research Conference on Cancer will provide a lively and pivotal forum for consideration of the genetic basis of cancer, one of the fastest moving and contemporary areas of cancer research.